a pray for you
by J.Marie19
Summary: A Young father Lord InuTashio sings his little demon Sesshomaru to sleep... I don't the characters or the song included that inspired the story


I pray for you

There is nothing like holding your child in your arms for the first time. You smile a smile so brightly that could revile the rays of the sun on the brightest day. To hold their small hand in your own you see how fragile and dependent they really are. To see their beautiful innocent pure eyes gaze at you with wonder makes you want to protect them from all negative things in the world. For your child to be born out the love so pure that would be anyone's dream.

The demon never realizes how much he would be loved until he first saw her. This woman was the only reason he wanted to live for. Never again would he race the earth for a victory of battle but only to race the earth to get home to her and the child she carried for him in her womb. The news came as a shock to him. He couldn't comprehend how it happened. His only response was fainting to floor when he was told. Still till this day his family and mate teased him about it and joked that they would make sure they would tell his child what he did when he learned of their existence.

The pups' cries woke him from his slumber before his mate. Looking to her peaceful state he kisses her forehead before tossing back the cover to venture to the pup's crib. The semi-dark room was decorated in an ocean theme since the parents meet a by the sea years ago. Walking in and over to the crib he picked up the pup and cradle him in his arms.

Gently bouncing the pup, he calmed the boy instantly. The father took the child to be change and prepared a bottle for him. Sitting on the window ledge the pup greedily sucked his bottle as they looked to the sky. After pup had his fill he threw his bottle and laughed from his amusement.

"Sesshomaru we don't throw things," Lord InuNoTashio said sternly to his son. He grinned as the boy turned to faced him. The young father chuckle as the pup whined as he put his head in his chest. Taisho turned his son around in his arms and sat him to face him.

"Hey little one it's ok," he whispered drying his son eyes. Little sesshomaru bottom lip hung low as he still sniffed. He allowed his son to climb up his chest as he held the small boy in place. The father and son said no words as the pup examine him with his claw like fingers but it was really the father who examine his bouncing baby boy.

"My son," he laughed as the pup smile showing him one fang that started to form at the bottom of his bald gums. "You look so much like you mother", the father laughed as the pup growled at the statement. "Well you do. You have her crescent moon and color. Plus, her marking on her cheeks similar but different. Her beautiful white hair and her lovely golden eyes but don't be discourage little one…you hold aspect of me too."

The pup turned his head in a curious fashion egging his father to go on.

"You have a curious side don't you little one just like your mother too," he laughed as pup pouted. "well let's see sesshy. You have my hands" taisho said holding his son's hand is own. "You have my good looks too"- he made his eye's brows bounce up and down in childish manner. "But most of all my son you have my courage and determination. Like today when crawl for the first time. Though you struggle my son you wouldn't give up until you got it."

Sesshomaru began to bounce in his arms laughing a little along with his father from their shared happiness. The little dog demon put his hand in his mouth trying to soothe his gums but his father stopped him. Taisho rubbed his pup's head as he thought about his son's future. He wondered what the little boy would be like when he grew. Hopefully he prayed nothing like he used to be before he meets his mother. Gazing at the sky he held his pup tight listening to the child soft purring.

"Would you like alpha to sing to you my pup," he asked him. He started and sesshomaru whined.

 _A prayer for you_

 _A prayer to you_

Sesshomaru struggled in his arms making him laugh some more. "Do I sound that bad?" he asked as his son calm down and smile at him.

 _Just a simple thought of you means everything_

 _To my life you give meaning that you're the best thing_

 _So precious my gift for life_

 _Thats why I send you up this prayer_

Taisho held sesshomaru above his head making the pup laugh more.

 _I pray for your protection your covering_

 _That everything I intended for you, you'll receive_

 _And I believe he'll guide ya_

 _Lord honor my prayer_

The young father couldn't help but let a happy tear fall from his eyes as he held his son.

 _A prayer for you_

 _A prayer to you_

 _(I Pray for you)_

 _Pray for you_

Sesshomaru touch his father face rubbing his tears away. He laid his head against his shoulder holding the male as he purred.

 _I'll do my best to be there for you everyday_

 _To be what my father wished he was to me_

 _Baby I got you_

 _Daddy you'll be there_

 _I'll be there to encourage you to be the best you can be_

 _You carry my name, I pray that you're better than me_

The little demon yawned as he let his father carry him to his crib as the soft lullaby carried him back the dream land.

 _(I ain't going nowhere, even when I get on your nerves,_

 _Cause I'm your daddy)_

 _My prayer for you_

 _Son I pray for you_

Taisho smile as his pup held onto his finger. He rubbed his cheek before his pup let him go. His heart burst with love as he gazed at the small pup yawing while he curled up with his favorite stuffed toy (a tail of white fur).

"Sleep well my little prince," kissing his cheek he rubbed sesshomaru head one last time before parting the room.

He entered his room and laid in bed. Pulling his mate close he let the sound of her purring calm him. That night his dreams were filled with the images of an older version of his beloved pup. A smile graced his face as night ended into the first light of the new sun.

-The End


End file.
